ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroball
Heroball is a 2008 American animated science fiction action film produced by TjsWorld2011 Pictures for Paramount Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures. It was the eighth feature film from TW2011 Pictures, as well as DreamWorks' first animated film without its former animation division DreamWorks Animation, which was spun off into a separate company in 2004. Set in 2245, the film follows a Heroball athlete who discovers the corrupt agenda of the World District, the administrator of the sport and the governing body of Earthport. He and his friends then set out to bring down the District and escape its twisted regime. The film was co-written and directed by TjsWorld2011 and co-written and produced by Ntpockets, and stars the voices of Nathan Kress, Cathy Cavadini, Michael Kastek, Miranda Cosgrove, Rob Paulsen, Danny McBride, and Morgan Freeman. Its setting and plot were inspired in part by the novels 1984 and Brave New World, as well as the films Metropolis and Tron. Production began in May 2007, but was later stalled by the 2007–08 Writers Guild of America strike. However, production resumed in February, and the film was later completed in March. Heroball premiered in San Francisco on July 22, 2008, and was released in theaters on August 8, 2008 by Paramount Pictures in North America and by DreamWorks Pictures internationally. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who admired its story, themes, and setting, and earned $127.4 million worldwide over its $30 million budget, making it the ninth highest-grossing animated film of 2008. The film was later released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 13, 2009. Plot In 2168 AD, shortly after World War III, it is decided between the United Nations to merge into a single continent named Earthport, governed by a new entity known as the World District, in order to prevent any further conflicts between countries. In addition to this change, a single sporting activity is introduced that replaces all members' original activities: a mixture of paintball and laser tag dubbed Heroball that every Earthport citizen is encouraged to participate in. In 2245, 77 years after the founding of Earthport, sixteen-year-old Zack Seven is the highest-ranking Heroball athlete at Earthport Academy. More coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Marketing Trailers *The film's teaser trailer was released on November 2, 2007, and was attached to films such as Bee Movie, Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium, and National Treasure: Book of Secrets. *The first theatrical trailer was released on March 27, 2008, and was attached to films such as The Spiderwick Chronicles, Horton Hears a Who!, and College Road Trip. *The second theatrical trailer was released on May 2, 2008, and was attached to films such as Baby Mama, Iron Man, Nuclear Force, and Speed Racer. *TV spots for the film were released from May to August 2008. Music :Further information: Heroball: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Heroball: Original Motion Picture Score Coming soon! Release Heroball was originally scheduled to be released on August 15, 2008, but was pushed back to August 8, 2008 to avoid competition with Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Films distributed by DreamWorks Pictures Category:2008 Category:2000s Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally animated films Category:TjsWorld2011 Pictures films